


Darling, Be Mine

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game, Unreasonable Amounts of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: Ignis sighs as Gladio kisses his neck again, and even though he's lost a lot—or maybe because of it—Gladio's thankful he still has this. Noct's gone. So are his dad and Jared. But Ignis is in his arms, warm and real, and he wants every morning for the rest of his life to be just like this one."Hey," he says into Ignis's ear. "I need to ask you something."When they bring back the light, Gladio asks Ignis for his hand. A flash fic.





	Darling, Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmelody/gifts).



The sunlight wakes him in the morning. It filters through the slats of their blinds, illuminating dust motes and painting golden ribbons over his bare torso. He's alone in bed. Ignis is already up; Gladio can hear pans clattering in the kitchen, and the smell of bacon tantalizes his nostrils. As much as he'd rather lie here for another hour or two, he doesn't wanna do it alone, so he stretches, scratches a hand through his hair, and rolls himself out of bed.  
  
When he wanders into the kitchen, Ignis is standing at the stove, his back to the door. Gladio steps up behind him and winds an arm around his waist, pressing a soft kiss against the side of his neck. He leaves his face there for a second, just breathing the scent of Ignis's skin, feeling the steady beat of his pulse under his lips.  
  
The Starscourge is over. They’re alive, and they’re together. It still feels like a dream.  
  
"Good morning," Ignis murmurs, flipping the bacon in the pan with a pair of tongs. "I thought you were going to lie in bed all morning."  
  
Gladio chuckles. "That's why you busted out the bacon, huh?"  
  
"Guilty as charged.”  
  
Ignis sighs as Gladio kisses his neck again, and even though he's lost a lot—or maybe because of it—Gladio's thankful he still has this. Noct's gone. So are his dad and Jared. But Ignis is in his arms, warm and _real_ , and he wants every morning for the rest of his life to be just like this one.  
  
"Hey," he says into Ignis's ear. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Prefacing a question with a statement like that never bodes well."  
  
Gladio laughs. "Don't be a smartass. I'm being serious." He takes Ignis's hand, the one holding the tongs, and tucks it in against his body, so that all of Ignis is in his arms. "Will you marry me?”  
  
Ignis stills against him. "Gladio..."  
  
"You can say no," he says quickly. It was a heat of the moment thing. He didn’t wake up planning to propose. But standing here in this tiny kitchen, after they’ve survived the end of the world hand-in-hand…it just feels right. "I know it's a big step and all, but if you're happy the way things are, then it's good enough for me. I just..." He closes his eyes and drops his forehead to Ignis's shoulder. “Shit, Iggy, I wanna be yours. Forever. Y'know?"  
  
"Gladio." Ignis turns in his arms, placing his hands on Gladio's chest. On the stove, the bacon pops in its pool of grease, but Gladio really doesn't care if it burns, and apparently, neither does Ignis. "You've been mine for eleven years. How could you ever imagine I would say no?"  
  
"So that's a yes?" Gladio ventures.  
  
Ignis smiles and slides a hand up the back of Gladio's neck, fingers curling in his dark hair as he brings their foreheads together. "You hardly need ask, Gladio. Of course it's a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Waywardmelody asked me to write her marriage proposal fluff in chat. I obliged. Hope you enjoyed it, lovely!
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
